dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: XD
Dragon Ball: XD (Meaning "Extreme Dragon") is a FanMade sequel to the Dragon Ball series's, "Dragon Ball GT. " Dragon Ball: XD is the first member of the second Dragon Ball trilogy, "The Dragon Ball X Series." Work on Dragon Ball: XD began in May, 2011. The story follows 12 year old "Son Goku Jr." (Better known throughout the series as just "Goku," in which casses "Son Goku" is not around), the son of Son Goten, and his adventures searching for the Dragon Balls so he may bring his dead family back to life. Story The story takes place 38 years after Dragon Ball GT and follows "Son Goku Jr." (Better known throughout the series as just "Goku," in which casses "Son Goku" is not around), a tailess Half-Saiyan, and the son of Goten and Valese, and younger brother to "Kari," his 17 year old sister. On one day, Goku, Kari, and their parents are all asleep, but on that night, they are attacked by an old man named Emperor Pilaf and his elderly henchmen, Shu and Mai. Pilaf and co. are in search of the Dragon Ball in the household, which is in Goku's room. Caught off-gaurd, Goten is attacked and killed by Shu. Valese is later attacked and killed by Mai. Goku and Kari are both in shock. Goku is so outraged, he grows his Saiyan tail back and fights againts Emperor Pilaf and his group. Lafter, after defeating them, Goku finds out from his sister why they wanted the Dragon Ball. His older sister Kari tells him the legend of the Dragon Balls. Goku then decides to go find the Dragon Balls to bring his dead family back to life. He later trains with Son Goku 1st in the Dragon's Realm. Characters Heroes: Son Goku Jr: The son of Son Goten and Valese, and younger sister of Kari. He is known for being a trouble maker and loves to prank his sister. He is a half human, half Saiyan mix who was born without a tail. Later on, when his family is killed by Emperor Pilaf, he grows is tail back through anger and defeats the killers. After that event, almost his entier personality changes. He goes from happy go lucky to calm and serious, although, he can return to his former self at some times. He is later known as the greatest hero in the multiverse. He unlocked the Super Saiyan 5 form at the age of 13 and the Super Saiyan 6 form at age 15. More to be added Sagas #Jr. Saga (Episode 1 ~ Episode 18) #Goku Training Saga (Episode 19 ~ Episode 32) #Clone Saga (Episode 33 ~ Episode 67) #Namek 2 Saga (Episode 68 ~ Episode 84) #Universe Tournament Saga (Episode 85 ~ Episode 98) #Twin Tailed Saiyan Saga (Episode 99 ~ 129) #Bio Clone Saga (Episode 130 ~ 167) #Extreme Shenron Saga (Episode 168 ~ Episode 173) #Clone-Droids Saga (Episode 174 ~ 195) Movies and Specials 'Movies' #Dragon Ball: XD: Twin Tailed Hero #Dragon Ball: XD: The Azure Saiyan #Dragon Ball: XD: Fate Returns, Extreme Shenron See Also Dragon Ball Series at the Dragon Ball Encyclopedia Category:Fan Fiction